cryptozoologyfandomcom-20200213-history
Loch Ness Monster
Possibly the most well-known cryptid of all, the Loch Ness Monster has been seen sporadically for centuries by the local inhabitants of the area, although modern sightings started around the beginning of the twentieth century. The sightings reached a peak in popularity in the 1930's, when many eye-witness accounts, sometimes with photographs, were published in local and national newspapers. This spike was mainly due to a new road built with a The Loch Ness Monster itself is usually sighted between forty and sixty feet, and almost always with a long neck and a small head. The sightings are mostly of the creature surfacing in the lake, moving about, and then sinking again. A cryptid like it is said to live in lake normen called the lake normen monster Famous Films and Photographs On April 19, 1934 a highly respected London surgeon Robert Kenneth Wilson took a picture of the creature that made the enigma famous world-wide. This photo, dubbed 'The Surgeon's photograph' , drew tourists from around the world to start the on-going hunt. The photo shows what appears to be a sea serpent rising out of the Loch. Wilson claimed he took the photograph early in the morning, while driving along the northern shore of Loch Ness. He said he noticed something moving in the water and stopped his car to take a photo. For decades this photo was considered to be the best evidence of the existence of a sea monster in the Loch. Skeptics were sure for many years that this photograph was a hoax, backed up after Stewart Campbell analysed the photo in 1984, and said that the object couldn't have been over 2-3 feet long. But as it turned out, Campbell was wrong. The object in the water was not a form of marine life. It was a toy submarine outfitted with a sea-serpent head. This was revealed in 1994 when Christian Spurling confessed to his involvement in a plot to create the famous Surgeon's Photo, with Colonel Wilson. Even though it was a hoax , it inspired many to flock to the Loch in search of the creature, many recording it. In 1960, engineer Tim Dinsdale filmed a large hump crossing the water in a highly powerful wake, which a boat could not match. After an analysation, JARIC declared the object to be 'probably animate'. Many skeptics say it is a boat, as with a contrast increase a man in a boat can be seen. 33 years on, Discovery Communications made a digital enchancement of the film. The computer expert who did the enchancement noticed a shadow in the negative, not seen in the positive, shows a rear body, flippers, and multiple humps, forming a figure similar to the Plesiosaurs. On May 26 2007, 55 year-old Gordon Holmes, captured 'a jet black thing, around 45 feet long, which moved fairly quick in the water. Many have described it as 'the greatest evidence in history of the Loch Ness Monster'. Category:Lake monsters Category:European crypids Category:CryptoWiki Category:Cryptids Category:Cryptozoology Category:Europe Category:Lake Cryptids Category:Aquatic Cryptids Category:Britain llllllllllllll